I'm In Love with my best friend
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe and Stacie both become newly single, Stacie had always had feelings for Chloe but she was never available so as soon as the chance arises she jumps at it. Chloe realises that her feelings for Stacie were more than she had thought. (This is a link up side story to go with 'Will You Stay With Me When It Gets Hard' which you can find on here.)


**_A/N: This has smut in this story i am not confident with this type of writing just yet so it might not be too good but thought it fitted the story so gave it a shot :-)_**

"I'm done with men Beca, like I mean it I'm seriously done." The tall brunette says laying herself down onto the sofa at her sister a smaller brunettes house.

"I think you're being a bit over dramatic Stace you can't go a week without sex so I doubt boycotting men is gonna help you out much" the smaller brunette says slightly laughing at her sitting next to her on the sofa.

"I don't mean sex, I'm still gonna have sex, I just mean attempting relationships with men, why are they all such fucking idiots? I am done with them, If I'm gonna be in a relationship I'm doing it your way I'm gonna find myself a gorgeous woman and be happy, maybe."

"Women are no better than men Stace so it's not even worth trying, just stick to your casual sex or friends with benefits thing you had going on with erm what was his name again?"

"You mean Adam, oh god no he got too clingy and he (points to her hunter) couldn't handle that at all, I ended that a long time ago, I'm serious though Beca I wanna try being with a woman, I've never tried a serious relationship with one before I think I should try, you're always saying to me that Cassady would be better off seeing her aunt settled down than hunting every night right? So that's what I'm gonna try and do, it's not gonna be easy but I wanna at least try. If only Chloe wasn't with Giselle."

"You and your hunter Stace honestly. That's exactly why I'm telling you not to keep being like this Cassady really needs a good example to look up to. You know Chloe and Giselle are never gonna break up so don't even think about it Stacie."

"Bree...she…she… Dumped me, she said it wasn't working out and I was too much for her to handle and I never gave her enough time, what does that even mean? What am I supposed to do now?" The redhead crying on the taller blondes shoulders.

"She was a bitch anyway Chlo', I told you when you first started I didn't like her and knew she would break your heart you should always listen to my opinion Chlo' you know who I always thought you should be with and it wasn't her."

"It's not the time for I told you so's Bree I'm heartbroken I need my friend right now please can you be here for me. You never give up you always want me with Stacie you know we just work together that's all nothing more." She said leaning in for a cuddle with her best friend.

"Right sorry, well you are amazing Chloe Beale and any girl in the world would be lucky to date you even Stacie. I know you always say that in response okay let's just order pizza and you can cry you're eyes out to a romance movie marathon like we always do when we have broken hearts and we will forget that bitch was ever in your life.

The next day both girls were working in their dance studio trying to choreograph a new dance to teach to some of the girls that attend their sessions neither one of them putting in the effort or enthusiasm needed knocking into each other regularly getting both of them frustrated.

"Fuck, Chloe what's wrong with you? That's twice you've done that to me now where the fuck is your head?" Stacie says pissed off at the redhead after she dived into her while trying to sort one of the moves out getting hurt by it.

"I'm sorry Stace I'm trying but I'm not in the mood I got dumped by Giselle and I'm just so pissed off I can't get it off my mind. I'm sorry; I'll go over there and work on it so I don't keep hitting you." She said sounding heartbroken in her tone of voice, she walks away to go to the other side of the dance studio as she said she would leaving Stacie unsure what to say and do she just decides to stand there staring at the redhead for a while finding herself entranced by her every move 'This can't be good, he's hunting for Chloe, great now what am I gonna do Becs told me to leave her alone, god look at her ass she's so sexy, damn it Stacie no you can't hunt Chloe stop it right now' she said thinking in her head and arguing with herself over these feelings she has for Chloe knowing her sister would not approve even if Chloe is now single.

"Hey Chlo', do wanna come out with me tonight? My sisters playing at a club and I promised her I'd go, you could have a great night there, let out some anger maybe get laid, so wanna come?" she says not thinking what she was saying or doing but her impulse to be with Chloe was too strong.

"Yeah sure that sounds great, I didn't know your sister was a DJ, that's so cool" she ran over to Stacie so they were now face to face, Stacie's heart beating really fast at the contact from the redhead breathing on her as she stands so close.

"Awesome, yes she made the mix you're currently making a routine too, she's incredible with her mixes. Let's get back to the routine I kinda got lost in something I don't know what you just created can you show me?" she says breaking the two apart to get back to her routine.

Chloe shows Stacie the routine and lets Stacie practise it on her own to make sure she got it, the whole time standing out the way smiling at her and staring at her ass, she hadn't ever noticed just how gorgeous Stacie was and wondered if she'd just accepted to go on a date with the brunette, this would make Aubrey happy that her best friend might get what she wanted but maybe she was right. She loved being around Stacie and always tried to spend as much time with her as she could maybe there was something more between them than she ever realised.

"Wanna drink?" Stacie asks but almost yelling over the music being blared in the club.

"Yeah sure, I'll have whatever you're having." Chloe responds the same way yelling over the music.

"I'll be right back" she walks off to go get the drinks from the bar and goes back to where she left the redhead, she stands behind her and places the glass round the front of her so she can take it from her causing her to jump as the brunette did this.

"God Stacie you made me jump I thought you were still at the bar, not meet anyone to hunt for tonight?" she accepts the drink from the brunettes grasp.

"No I know who he's hunting tonight, I have a plan" Stacie winks at the redhead hinting to her that it was her.

"Oh really may I hear this plan?" Chloe says completely ignore the wink from the brunette.

"Nope, let's go dance" she says as she pulls Chloe with her into the dance floor.

The two girls start dancing on each other to the beats of the music enjoying each other and getting closer to each other each time. Both girls attraction for each other getting stronger and more obvious to each other.

The girls being this close together they start kissing on the dance floor, their lips locking and tongues fighting each other for dominance all emotions they have for each other pouring out. Stacie's arms places on Chloe's ass and Chloe's round Stacie's waist, they stop for air both girls decide it's time to leave and head off towards Stacie's apartment that isn't too far away from the club.

They arrive at Stacie's struggling to open her door due to not wanting to let go of each other, as soon as the door is opened Chloe is pushed into the room and finds herself on the sofa placed not far from the entrance, Stacie leaning over her starts to undress and signals to Chloe to do the same they start kissing again and Stacie moves her hands over Chloe's body finding her breasts she squeezes them making Chloe let out a pleasurable groan. She moves down Chloe's body and places her mouth on Chloe's clit and starts sucking causing more groaning from the redhead "Just touch me already" she yells while still being pleasured by the brunette, "wait".

Stacie moves her mouth up to Chloe's breasts and bites on her nipples teasing Chloe more her hips jolting with this pleasure, she then places 2 fingers into Chloe and starts pumping in and out of her causing the redhead to keep moaning and jolting her hips in pleasure, the brunette gets faster until she makes the redhead orgasm "fuck Stacie" she yells out as her whole body feels like it's erupted with pleasure. Stacie forms a massive smile on her face at the redhead's reaction. Chloe turns Stacie over so she is now in top of her, she places kisses over her whole body and gets right to it shoving 3 fingers into Stacie making her scream in pleasure jolting her hips in reaction to the redhead, Chloe pumps in and out fast and quick, not taking long for the brunette to orgasm from the redheads work. The two just lay there cuddling in each other's arms and eventually fall asleep.

The next morning Chloe wakes up to the smell of coffee in front on her on the table and sees Stacie sitting staring at her "morning beautiful." Stacie says as she sees the redhead waking up, "hey, Oh My God what time is it?" The redhead says in worry as though she's late for something. "Its 8:30, you got plans today?" Stacie says as she looks at her phone for the time.

"Shit I've gotta go I have plans to meet Aubrey at 9:00 she's off work today and finally agreed on having a retail therapy day." Chloe gets up from where she is lying and starts to fuss and panic at how little time she had to go meet her best friend. "Can we do something tonight Chlo', I think we need to talk about what happened last night?" The redhead stops what she's doing and walks up stand right in front of the tall brunette "last night was fantastic it has to happen again, I can come round at like 7:00 if that's a good time for you?" She said leaning in further to the brunette "7:00 it is I can't wait" Stacie finishes and plants a passionate kiss on the redhead's mouth, she was interrupted when her phone starts buzzing, "Shit its Aubrey I've gotta go, I'll see you later babe"

"Aunty Stacie, what are you doing here? Mama didn't say you were coming." Her niece says jumping up to give her aunt a hug.

"She doesn't know, I'm surprising her, do you know where she is?" Stacie says putting her down from the hug and looking round the house to see if she can find Beca.

Her nieces face showing a little shock and surprise at her aunty coming round to surprise her mom, her little head wondering why, which showed to Stacie.

"She's in the kitchen, making me breakfast I'm hungry" she grabs her aunts hand and pulls her inside to lead her to the kitchen where her mom is, "Mama, Aunty Stacie is here she has a surprise for you" she said yelling through the house so her mom could hear her.

"Hey Stace, what's up? Don't you have plans today?" Beca asks inquisitively seeing her sister there.

"No I don't not till tonight, I need to talk to you without little ears around" she says as she tickles Cassady making her giggle loudly.

"Right it's you're night with Cassady tonight isn't it, I completely forgot. Cassady can you go to your room for a few minutes, here take your breakfast, you can eat in your room but on the floor and I don't want any mess" she gives her daughter the food and she goes off holding it carefully in her hands as she goes upstairs to her bedroom.

"I had sex with Chloe last night" Stacie blurts out as soon as the little one had gone off upstairs.

"My god Stacie how did that happen?" Beca walks to Stacie and sits down next to her "Wait wasn't she seeing Giselle?"

"Giselle dumped her. We were at the club last night and it kinda just happened but it was amazing. I really like her, like I like her like her, oh god she's coming round tonight to talk, I completely forgot I had Cassady tonight, its fine I'll just text Chloe and let her know."

_Chloe:_

_ Hey Chlo, I totally forgot that I have my niece tonight, you can still come round and we can talk, but Cassady's gonna be there, I hope to still see you later._

_Stacie:_

_ Hey babe, that's not a problem I'd love to meet her you've been wanting her to join our academy anyway right? _

_Stacie:_

_ I can't stop thinking about you. so I'll definitely be there tonight._

_Chloe: _

_ I can't stop thinking about you either. I cannot wait to see you later tonight._

"Can you stop sexting her already. You know the rules no sex when you have my daughter, I expect you to stick to it Stace" Beca says noticing her sister wasn't looking up from her phone at all.

"Becs I'm not planning on having sex tonight. I wouldn't dare break you're rule and she's only coming to talk we'll probably just sit and watch a movie with Cassady or something." She says putting her phone down and places a reassuring hand on Beca's hand.

Aubrey and Chloe are sitting at a small café; Chloe finally puts her phone down so she can talk to her best friend about everything that has happened the last night with Stacie.

"Bree how have I not noticed her that way before, we've worked together for so many years now and you've always told me I should be with her, yet I still didn't see it. But oh my god Bree she's amazing, I actually think this could work, we've been friends for so long and now we're together well I'm guessing that we are together, I'm going round there tonight to talk about everything, I really want to be with her though Bree." Stopping to breathe as she is talking too much and too fast.

"Chlo', I'm sure that she does want to be with you. You've not stopped texting each other all day and you're going round when her niece is there so I'm pretty sure that says you're together. If not she has me to deal with. You're not having another broken heart already, your still only just getting over Giselle. I like Stacie I've always liked her so now that she's finally decided she wants to be with you I'm going to be happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Bree I guess I'm panicking a little she's been my friend for so long and now she wants to be my girlfriend it's just a little strange. I'm glad you approve of her you always have done please don't bring up Giselle what I mistake she was."

"You can't change your past Chlo', just calm down you'll have fun tonight when you're at her place, just keep thinking about that and stay calm" she placed her hand on top of Chloe's trying to calm her down.

Chloe arrived at Stacie's house but no one was in when she tried, she was just about to give up and go when Stacie arrives in her car with her niece sitting talking to her as they pull up. Stacie mouths sorry to Chloe for being late, they both get out the car Cassady holding onto Stacie hand.

"Hey Chlo', sorry we're a bit late Cassady insisted on getting ice-cream after we had dinner, have you eaten today?" She says approaching where Chloe was standing.

"It's alright Stace, yeah I ate with Bree before I came here" she turns to the small brunette standing next to Stacie "Hey Cassady, I'm Chloe"

"Hi Chloe, you're pretty are you coming to watch a movie with me?" she says moving herself closer to where Chloe was.

"Thank you, I am if you're okay with me joining you." She asks not wanting to interrupt the only night she gets with her aunty.

"Yeay, I want you to sit with me on the sofa" She says jumping up with excitement at hearing Chloe was going to stay with her.

"Then I will sit with you" The small brunette grabs the redheads hand and they walk into Stacie's apartment together.

"Cassady, go put your stuff in your room and put you're PJs on and then you can come and choose what movie you wanna watch tonight." Stacie says putting her own stuff down on the floor by the door.

As Cassady runs off Stacie grabs Chloe by her waist and pulls her in for a kiss, getting passionate in their kiss not breaking away from each other's touch and kisses so much so that neither notice when Cassady arrived back into the living room who was now just standing staring at them.

"Ewwww you're not supposed to kiss near me" she says making a face of disgust at seeing them kissing.

Breaking the two women up from kissing making them both a little embarrassed at being caught doing something they are not allowed to do in front of Cassady.

"Come, come, come I wanna watch this one, come sit with me Chloe" she says holding her movie choice in one hand and pulling Chloe with the other.

Cassady sits curled up on the sofa watching her movie with Chloe and Stacie sitting cuddling together on the sofa next to the small brunette not really paying attention to the movie but to each other playing with each other's hands and whispering into each other's ears so Cassady doesn't hear what they are saying to each other. Cassady turns from her movie as it went into credits and noticed that they weren't paying any attention to it at all.

"Are you my auntie's girlfriend?" she says at seeing how they were together but not really knowing what it fully means to have a girlfriend.

Chloe looks at Stacie receiving a nod and smile before she answers the question then looks to Cassady to answer her.

"I am her girlfriend, what do you think about that?" she says with the biggest smile on her face.

"I like it, you're really pretty and you make her happy I can tell, I've never liked any of the boyfriends she has been with they weren't very nice." She says turning round to face the screen again seeing the menu of her movie now up on the screen.

"Thank you Cassady, you're aunty makes me very happy too, I never liked any of her boyfriend's either." Chloe says leaning down and giving Cassady a small hug.

"Okay you're movie is done time for bed Angel Wings, off you go I'll come and tuck you in in a few minutes" Stacie says leaning over Chloe to talk to her.

"I want to watch another, please Aunt Stacie please?" She said with puppy dog eyes and pouting as she turned to face her aunt.

"No not this time Angel, you will be too tired in the morning and its park day so bed now" Stacie says using her hands in a way that shows her to get up.

"Fine, can Chloe come and tuck me in?" standing up from her seat and facing her aunt and Chloe.

Stacie turns to Chloe to see what she thinks not wanting to force her into doing anything too quick.

"I'd love to Cassady, now go before you upset you're aunty" Chloe says smiling at being asked to tuck her into bed.

Cassady ran off to her room as she was told to happy that she could at least get Chloe tucking her in to bed this left the two women alone again.

"You are amazing Chloe, you didn't have to do that at all so thank you" Stacie says leaning in and giving her a small kiss.

A few minutes later both women go to tuck Cassady into bed and find her already splayed over the covers fast asleep. Stacie goes and picks her up and Chloe moves her covers back so they can place her inside her bed and move the covers over her making her comfy in bed. Stacie places a kiss on her forehead "goodnight angel, have the greatest dreams in the world and wake up safe and happy" she whispers to the small brunette before they both leave the room.

The two go back to the sofa and put the TV on cuddling on the sofa once again not paying much attention to what is being playing in front of them, being more concerned with each other. Stacie decides she's had enough there and pulls Chloe up from the sofa and takes her into the bed room shutting the door behind them.

The next morning they find themselves being prodded to wake up by the small brunette who was standing near them in their room "wake up, wake up, wake up" She tries to pull Stacie's arm tugging at her to get her to move but not being successful.

"Are we going to the park still today Aunty Stacie?" she says begging and pleading.

"Yes in a while Cassady it's still early go put the TV on we'll be out in a few minutes to get you breakfast" she says groggily at being woken up already.

"But I'm too excited I only ever go to the park when I'm with you, I just want to go now" She says sounding sad and hurt that she has to wait even longer.

"We will go soon, we all need to get ready and eat first, so calm you're eager horse a little Cassady, go watch a cartoon we will go as soon as we have everything ready" Stacie says moving round in her bed more so she showing she is waking up to Cassady.

"Okay, Chloe you're coming right?" she says seeing Chloe is sitting up in the bed now too.

"Huh I guess so yes" she says looking over at her girlfriend for reassurance that she was in fact invited to go.

"Yeay" she skips off over to the TV and sits on the floor watching her cartoon like she was told.

Almost an hour later and they had all eaten and gotten ready to go to the park for Cassady, all three walking hand in hand Cassady in between the two of them as they walk toward the park entrance as Cassady tries to run off Stacie pulls her back gently by the hand.

"Cassady be careful, I don't want any reason for your mom to not let me bring you here again. So no injuries please, go and have fun and make some new friends and Chloe and I will be sitting on the bench just there watching okay?" She says pointing to a nearby bench to show Cassady where they will be.

"Okay can I go now?" she says letting go of Chloe and Stacie's hands to go and play.

"Go" she says watching her niece smile with joy at being free to play outside in the park the only time she is ever able to have this freedom.

The two women go and sit on the bench holding hands fingers linked together, Chloe's head leaning on Stacie's shoulder lovingly.

"You're amazing with her Stace; she has come so far from her treatment. And you'd never know she had cancer a year ago." The redhead said watching the little girl in amazement seeing her so excited and happy playing in the park.

"I know she's come so far, we're so lucky she is in recovery and doing okay. It was the worst time for Beca, she just fell apart as soon as Cassady was better she starting overprotecting her. It's nice that she can start enjoying her childhood now, there's so many things that Cassady wants to do and I want to help her do them. I want you to be with me when I do. You adore her already; and she clearly loves you. So what do you say want to do this together?" she says kissing the redhead's head after speaking.

"Together? I'd like that." Chloe says moving her head from Stacie's shoulder and looking her lovingly in her eyes.


End file.
